life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Cosplay
Cosplay is a huge phenomenon in the Life is Strange community. The following is a collection of people who are considered to be either still active in the community or have achieved popularity in one way or another for their outstanding work. LiS - Not this Time LiS - Not This Time is a German cosplay project initiated by photographer Daniel Anhut. They reenact various scenes throughout the game. LiS - Not This Time 1.jpg|Title image of the project. Nuntius, Mee Luffy, Cashew Cosplay, Shigeaoki Cosplay and Dazzling Bow tie from left to right Crew: * Mee Luffy (as Max) * Dash Price (as Chloe) * Nunthius Cosplay (as Warren) * Shigeako Cosplay (as Rachel) * Dazzling Bow tie (as Victoria) * Cashew Cosplay (as Nathan) * Lari-Chans Cosplay World (as Mr. Jefferson) Team Polarized Team Polarized is a crowdfunded cosplay music video by multiple cosplayers and photographers who traveled to Garibaldi, Oregon.https://www.patreon.com/liscmv Cast: * Sirena Cosplay (as Max) * Gurl With Red Hair (as Chloe) * Thrdplanet's Cosplay Photography (as Victoria) * thehaakun (as Brooke) *Karlibra (as Rachel) Crew: * Erick Herrera (Videographer) * Alive Alf Photography (Photographer) Finalsignal Christopher Neville directed a live action fan film. Priceless Cosplay Priceless Cosplay consists of Mee Luffy (as Max) and Dash Price (as Chloe) who are also part of the cosplay project "LiS - Not This Time". TBA They have also done Dubmashes and CMVs. For more videos visit their YouTube channel or Facebook page. Life is Strange funny Dubsmash - Max alone at home Edition Life is Strange Cmv Harikaw & Faithcael Cosplay Harikaw and Faithcael is a French cosplay duo portraying Max and Chloe. Harikaw_&_Faithcael_with_Dontnod_(Michel_Koch,_Luc_Baghadoust_and_Raoul_Barbet).jpg|Harikaw and Faithcael together with Michel Koch, Raoul Barbet and Luc Baghadoust at the DONTNOD office (July, 2016) To see more of Harikaw & Faithcael Cosplay's work, visit their Facebook page. Pirate Chloe and Max by Harikaw & Faithcael Cosplay.jpg|Pirate Chloe and MaxThis picture is based on an in-game photo of Max and Chloe. Max after Sacrifizing Chloe by Harikaw & Faithcael.jpg|Max after sacrificing ChloeThis picture is based on a work of fan art. (insert image) CacophonyandDiscord CacophonyandDiscord or Dani and Hunter are an American cosplay duo portraying various characters. Life is Strange Spanish Sahara CMV Life is Strange House of Memories CMV Life is Strange Walk the Line CMV Fox and Wolf Cosplay Fox and Wolf Cosplay is a German cosplay duo who have cosplayed as Victoria Chase and Nathan Prescott together. They have also collaborated with Kate cosplayer Marigold Cosplay. (insert gallery) Marigold Cosplay Marigold Cosplay is a German cosplayer who cosplays Kate Marsh. To see more of Marigold Cosplay's work, visit her Facebook page. (insert gallery) Ivka Cosplay Ivka Cosplay is a Czech cosplayer who has cosplayed several characters of Life is Strange, most prominently Kate Marsh. To see more of Ivka Cosplay's work, visit her DeviantArt or Facebook page. Taylor Christensen by Ivka Cosplay.jpg|Taylor Christensen Victoria Chase by Ivka Cosplay.jpg|Victoria Chase Kate Marsh by Ivka Cosplay.jpg|Kate Marsh Rachel Amber by Ivka Cosplay.jpg|Rachel Amber Ellindra Cosplay Ellindra Cosplay is a group of two German Chloe and Rachel cosplayers. Their most recent works focus on Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Before the Storm Chloe by Ellindra.jpg|''Before the Storm'' Chloe shotThis photo is based on a shot from the official Before the Storm trailer. They also made cosplay videos. CMV Amberprice Cliffs Edge (Life is Strange) CMV Amberprice The Only Exception (Life is Strange) CMV Amberprice Let Go (Life is Strange) CMV Amberprice Are You Ready For Me (Life is Strange Before the Storm) Jaz & Zephy Cosplay Jaz & Zephy Cosplay have cosplayed as Chloe and Max/Rachel. chloe_price_by_jaz_zephy_cosplay-dbm94e3.jpg chloe_and_max_by_jaz_zephy_cosplay-dbm94ph.jpg chloe_s_room_by_jaz_zephy_cosplay-dbobhiv.jpg rachel_amber_by_zephy_by_jaz_zephy_cosplay-dbn45vz.jpg *DeviantArt *Facebook Phoenician Smith Phoenician Smith, aka Phonician Sailor, is a cosplayer and roleplayer who does ASMR (Autonomous Sensory Meridian Response)add note videos on YouTube. He received much attention for his Mr. Jefferson roleplay. Rachel Amber in the Dark Room A Life is Strange Roleplay ASMR Life is Strange After Class With Mr. Jefferson A Life is Strange Roleplay ASMR Life is Strange Usako Usako is an Austrian cosplayer who cosplayed as Chloe from Life is Strange and Before the Storm. To see more of Usako's work, go visit their Twitter or Facebook page. Ekzoticheskaya TBA To see more of Ekzoticeskaya's work, go visit their Twitter. Madame Bella Cosplays TBA Amethyst Leon Amethyst Leon is a Chloe Price cosplayer. LanaTemirova TBA MilliganVick TBA Lucky Strike Cosplay TBA Klim Kazakov Photography TBA Minyokka/Rathnait Cosplay & Art TBA Notes External Links * Life Is Strange Subreddit search after cosplay References pt-br: Cosplay Category:Community Category:Fan Made Category:Fan Art Category:Season 1